Para un chico enfermo
by hell alucard
Summary: deberia estar enamorado de miku...mi vida seria mas facil...mucho mas facil  rinxlen Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**traumas emocionales mis queridos lectore...jajaja**

**otra vez yo y mi pesima escritura...les e traido una adaptacion de algo que leei hace poco**

**por supuesto jajaja habra lemmon mas adelante...pero primero el trauma el trauma jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>nunca me a gustado esto pero tengo que decirlo:<strong>

**_vocaloid no me pertence ni sus personajes etc etc y que no me demanden.._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tengo que parar esto.<p>

Estoy enfermo.

Soy Repugnante.

Una voz grita en mi cabeza, "¿qué estás haciendo, Len? Contrólate! "

Bueno.

Voy a tratar.

lo intentare ...

dame un segundo ...

A-ahh ...

...

H-haa ...

...

...

-gracias.

Me siento mejor ahora.

no me mires con esos ojos compasivos.

Es cierto.

Yo estoy diciendo la verdad.

... Y usted no me cree, ¿verdad?

Lo siento.

Nunca he sido un mentiroso muy competente. Ella siempre a sido mejor que yo. Ella es mejor que yo en muchas cosas. Pero usted ya sabe eso no es así?

bien.

No importa.

...

Yo sólo mentí.

No me siento "bien".

No me siento bien para nada .

"¿Qué me pasa? '

No me preguntes…. ya sabes lo que está mal.

Usted sabe mucho acerca de mí.

Ah, y por cierto, usted miente también.

Tal vez tenemos algo en común?

Hahahaha ...

Ha ...

Si te digo la verdad ...

Yo no me e sentido "bien" desde hace mucho tiempo.

Oh, lo siento. Eso sonó demasiado melodramático?

No es una exageración.

No me gusta el melodrama. Las novelas de adolescentes llenos de desilusión y desesperación son ridículos, que apenas puedo mantener mis ojos en sus órbitas cuando echo un vistazo a través de ellos.

Miku ama esas estupideces , sin embargo. No sé por qué.

Ella parece una chica inteligente, también.

Pero las novelas que lee son terribles.

Creo firmemente que mi mente se convertiría en jarabe si en serio me sentara y tratara de leer uno de esos libros con los que está tan obsesionada.

Miku dice que soy demasiado "pesimista".

Yo prefiero pensar en mí mismo como un "realista" en lugar de Miku, pero siempre se ríe cuando se lo digo . Ella dice que no hay mucha diferencia entre los dos.

Miku tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

Se todo lo relacionado con Hatsune Miku , su pelo largo de color turquesa con su sonrisa suave. La conozco mejor que nadie. Me paso mucho tiempo mirándola …..-no de una manera perversa, sin embargo!

Yo no soy un pervertido, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno.

Yo, no soy tan malo como los otros chicos de mi clase. Siempre están haciendo comentarios lascivos, diciendo cosas sin corazón, sin pensar.

Nunca se me ocurriría hacer eso.

Al parecer, yo soy "maduro".

He oído esa palabra mucho.

Y usted también lo cree?

Jaja ...

Gracias.

Eso fue algo bueno que decir , así que tal vez ...

Tal vez te voy a contar un secreto.

¿Estás escuchando?

... Muy bien.

A veces me gustaría estar enamorado de Miku.

haría mi vida más fácil.

haría mi vida mucho, mucho más fácil.

¿Por qué no puedo estar enamorado de Miku?

Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Sé que es un poco extraño, ser el mejor amigo de una chica, pero nunca pensé que había algo extraño en eso.

Probablemente fue por mi hermana gemela.

Debido a ...

Rin.

No, estoy bien.

No te preocupes por mí.

Voy a estar bien.

Es doloroso decir su nombre.

Eso es todo.

...

Bueno.

Rin es mi hermana gemelo. El parecido entre nosotros es espeluznante. Solíamos jugar bromas a nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeños , ataba en mi cabello la cinta de Rin, y Rin recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo, y no notaban la diferencia.

Pero usted sabe esto, ¿no?

Tú sabes ... mucho de mí? ...

Esto es extraño, ¿sabes?

Ahahaha ...

De todos modos.

Porque crecí con Rin, nunca he desarrollado el "todas las niñas tienen piojos! mentalidad que un montón de chicos jóvenes parecen tener. Yo tenía una hermana gemela muy mandona a mi lado, y ella me bofetada a la menor señal de misoginia.

A pesar de cuatro años de edad, Rin no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, Rin odiaba cuando los chicos del vecindario, decían cosas como "las niñas no pueden trepar a los árboles o las niñas pueden jugar en la tierra. "

Y entonces ella siempre tuvo el temor de que yo me convirtiera en uno de esos "chicos estúpidos" .

De alguna manera, creo que Rin era más de un niño que yo.

Siempre me senté en mi habitación, leyendo. Y Rin era la valiente, quien fue para las aventuras del jardín de atrás, y lanzó ataques organizados a los niños del barrio que no le agradaban mucho.

Yo era probablemente un niño aburrido.

Ahaha ...

sin duda.

Me hice amigo de Miku y no le veo ningún problema , aunque mis padres se mordieron los labios y me pidieron ir a buscar a algunos amigos varones .

Yo realmente no quería ser amigo de los niños .

Yo me senti mucho más feliz con Miku, hablando de novelas de misterio y dibujos.

Y me gustaría ...

Realmente me gustaría ...

Estar enamorado de Miku.

Yo amo a Miku….La amo con todo mi corazón, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

Y es triste, casi divertido, de verdad, porque Miku es tan popular con los chicos de la escuela . Todos la adoran.

Todos los chicos.

Excepto yo.

La mitad de mi clase está convencido de que Miku está conmigo. Me pregunto por qué no he hecho mi movimiento todavía.

... No estoy pensando en hacer un movimiento, sin embargo.

Y nunca lo haré.

Al parecer, eso me hace raro.

¿Cómo funciona eso, de todos modos?

A veces no me agrada la gente con su lógica retorcida, sus nociones preconcebidas del "bien" y el "mal".

¿Soy normal? ¿Es esto normal? ¿Qué es 'normal'?

¿Importa?

... La respuesta es siempre sí.

Ser aceptado no importa.

Pero importa mucho para una persona débil como yo.

Porque no soy Rin Kagamine.

No soy fuerte o valiente.

Rin brilla como una estrella.

En comparación, soy nada

Aburrido.

Me siento en la clase en silencio, tomando notas, haciendo mi trabajo, siempre saco buenas notas. solo me muevo, siendo ignorado a través de la vida, como la niebla o el aire, que no parece dejar alguna impresión a nadie.

Rin es diferente.

Rin es brillante , alegre e inolvidable, puede traer una sonrisa a la cara de todos.

Me muevo como una oveja con el resto de la sociedad, desesperada por encajar en el cuadro de todo lo que se dice "normal".

Pero, a pesar de que mis calificaciones en matemáticas y ciencias son perfectas, son cosas que no me hacen perfecto en absoluto

"Ser normal".

Hubiera sido fácil estar enamorado de Miku.

Hubiera sido tan fácil ... ...

estoy seguro

Pero yo no soy "normal".

En cambio, tuve que enamorarme de la persona que estaba completamente fuera de los límites.

Yo ...

...

Lo siento, esto sucede a veces.

no, no quiero tu compasión.

no entiendes.

puedes decirme que si , pero en realidad no

No puedes entender, a menos que hayas estado en esta situación, también.

No! ...

No, no estoy llorando! ...

¿Por qué estás haciendo que me diga esto?

Es repugnante.

Enfermo.

Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

juzgándome

Al igual que todos los demás.

Usted dice que me quiere ayudar, pero no le creo.

Quieres admitir ahora, que soy un monstruo ...

Casi inhumano ...

Para que me odie

Jajaja hahahaha ...

Ni siquiera podría negarlo

Debido a que tienes razón.

Tienes razón.

Debes odiarme.

Quiero que me odies.

Tal vez entonces me sentiría menos culpable.

Aunque, la culpa no trabaja así, la culpa no puede absolverme .Aun si yo quiero pensar que tal vez soy inocente.

No lo soy.

Estoy harto.

Es repugnante, ¿no?

Yo soy un ser humano despreciable.

Porque no me enamore de Hatsune Miku.

...

O-oh, Dios ...

Yo ...

la persona de la que estoy enamorado

la persona que me sigue gustando, con todo mi corazón ...

Nunca fue Miku.

Siempre a sido ella

Sus sonrisas brillantes.

Su cinta del cabello.

Su personalidad fuerte.

Siempre era ella.

Yo siempre e estado enamorado de..

De Kagamine Rin.

Mi propia hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>disculpen si hay errores y hay confucion ala hora de leerlo ...acostumbrense soy un descuidado en eso.<strong>

**si almenos les gusto un poco continuare con el siguiente...cof cof esperen el limon cof  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo el capitulo 2 jaja**

**gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer...como dije antes esta un poco confuso lo se**

**pero a quienes me entiendan Felizidades!...y alos que no ..hum van a tener que superarlo a si escribo**

* * *

><p>Hola que tal.<p>

...¿Nos conocemos?

...

Oh.

Ahora te recuerdo.

Eres tu de nuevo.

Lo siento, no te había reconocido al principio. fue grosero de mi parte , ¿no?... Como sabes normalmente yo soy muy ¨cortes¨

Dices que no importa?

... Supongo que tienes razón.

la grosería realmente no importa, ¿verdad?

He hecho cosas mucho, mucho peores que esto.

¿Por qué aún quieres hablar conmigo? Estás sonriendo, pero es incómodo, no es una sonrisa real .

Usted ya sabe.

¿Sabe sobre ella ...

y cómo me siento ...

Extraño.

Anormal.

¿Por qué aún quieres hablar conmigo?

Tal vez es como pensar en un accidente de coche…..Si usted ve un horrible accidente (una ruina completa) tienes que ir a verlo, a pesar de que te hace sentir enfermo, y algo más horrible e interesante es , que por mas que se quiere mirar para otro lado no se puede apartar la vista ...

Esto es por qué las personas son tan ...

Ahhh.

No importa.

Sería hipócrita de mi parte juzgar …

Soy exactamente igual que usted, después de todo.

Si veo un accidente de coche, me gustaría ir, también.

Usted dice que no es como los demás , que no es así en absoluto, pero es una mentira.

Al igual que su sonrisa.

Todo es una mentira.

Pero... que son las mentiras?

Son muy amables.

... Estoy seguro de que eres una buena persona. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Esa preocupación por mi….Bien no te preocupes!... No lo niegues! .

Es perturbador , pero todavía estas tratando de sonreír.

Que es más de lo que merezco ...

Así que tal vez te lo pagaré.

Voy a ...

Voy a hablar.

Bueno, depende de lo que quieras hablar, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

¿Hay algo que te gustaría discutir?

Tal vez sobre algunas novelas de misterio, o la historia de Europa? Sé que soy sólo un adolescente, un niño frente a ti, pero puedo sostener una apropiada discusión sobre la literatura, y yo siempre he estado interesado en la historia, así que ...

¿No?

No quieres hablar de eso?

Bien elige un tema, entonces.

... "¿Cómo empezó todo?

Esa es una pregunta muy extraña sabes. No puedes hablar un poco más claro?  
>Ooh ...<p>

Ya veo.

Por supuesto.

Usted quiere hablar sobre «eso».

No me sorprende.

¿Crees que soy extraño (enfermo, retorcido, anormal-y podría seguir. ¿Debo continuar? No? Bueno). Incluso si me pasara todo el día tratando de describir mis sentimientos a usted, probablemente no los entendería .

Yo ... no los entiendo por mi mismo ...

Ahahaha ...

Esto debe ser como Rin se siente cuando mira las ecuaciones matemáticas. No puedo entender cómo encuentra algo simple tan complicado, pero la percepción de la palabra "simple" varía de persona a persona, ¿no?

... Lo siento, divago sobre el tema

Te ves tan ... confundido ...

Estás mirándome con ojos curiosos, y haciendo preguntas. Usted está tratando de entrometerse en mi psique, desarmar mi cabeza, como si mis sentimientos fueran algo lógico .

No estoy seguro de que si es por "entender" , o si es para juzgarme.

Es este mi "accidente"? ¿Usted sólo quiere ver a la víctima quemada y desfigurada por los sentimientos inaceptables ? ¿Quiere reírse de mí?

¿O es que quiere ayudarme?

No me importa realmente.

La mayoría de la gente iría por la primera opción.

No puedes hacer nada por mi .no podrías cambiar el panorama de la sociedad y su juicio alas personas que son "diferentes', así que es inútil, incluso si estas tratando de extender tu mano hacia un niño enfermo como yo.

Tal vez en otro mundo, otro universo, o en otro milenio, mis sentimientos se aceptarían, pero no en este mundo , este universo o este milenio.

Incluso si usted quiere ayudarme… no serías capaz de hacerlo.

Desea cambiar la opinión de seis millones de personas?

Yo también.

Pero he dejado de intentarlo.

No me gusta hacer cosas sin sentido.

... Lo siento, estoy divagando de nuevo?.

Lo hago mucho cuando estoy tratando de olvidar.

¿Olvidar qué?

Ya lo sabes.

¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

No quiero discutir esto con usted, pero ...

Pero ...

Te ruego me disculpes.

Estoy tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Muy bien.

Creo que puedo responderte ahora.

"¿Cómo empezó todo?

¿Quieres decir que ...Cuando supe que me había enamorado?

Esa es una pregunta realmente difícil.

Creo que una pregunta como esta sería difícil para cualquier persona responderla. Soy tan malo para verbalizar mis sentimientos, peor que la mayoría.

Es difícil tratar de establecer el momento exacto en que yo me di cuenta.

Tal ves..

No hubo una revelación repentina.

Yo no fui a dormir como un niño normal un día y desperté siendo alguien enfermo con un obsesivo amor por su hermana gemela al día siguiente

Aunque fue ... Como una enfermedad.

Una enfermedad.

Que me devoro lentamente.

Algo que me invadió poco a poco.

Y luego, cuando me di cuenta ...

Era demasiado tarde.

Eran sólo cosas pequeñas al principio. Empecé a notar cosas estúpidas, detalles sin importancia-como lo hermosa que la sonrisa de Rin era , o lo azul de sus ojos que eran como la imagen en el espejo de los míos propios ...

Haha. ¿Eso me hace narcisista?

Pero nunca miró mi propio reflejo con el mismo amor que siento por Rin. Es por el contrario, de hecho.

Creo que tenia... ocho o nueve años en aquel momento.

No estoy seguro.

No me acuerdo.

Fue tan gradual que ni siquiera puedo decir cuándo comenzó, es como tratar de localizar el inicio de un círculo. Donde no hay punto de partida solo sigue y sigue para siempre.

Tal vez desde siempre me ha gustado Rin.. Nací siendo de esta manera (Podrido, Enfermo, Extraño).

Así que ...

Bueno.

Sin embargo hay una cosa que sobresale en mi mente.

algo viene a mi memoria.

Yo creo que es ... el momento en que realmente me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Rin.

Lo siento, no estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro

... No es nada sorprendente.

Lo siento si eso te decepciona.

No es realmente importante

... Oh, bueno.

Déjame que te cuente la historia, entonces.

Fue ... hace dos años, creo. No puedo recordar la fecha exacta.

Hace sólo dos años,

Que se siente como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad no .

Al final de un dia

oh.

Acabo de recordar.

Fue un martes.

Un dia lluvioso por la tarde del martes.

Es curioso, los pequeños detalles que se pegan en la cabeza, ¿no? …No creo que el día de la semana en que ocurrió realmente importe, pero por alguna razón siento que es muy importante. Tal vez me hicieron una prueba que tenía que entregar ese día y la fecha límite se enredó en mi cabeza, como una mosca en una telaraña.

De todos modos.

Yo estaba sentado en la biblioteca con Miku, ayudándole a resolver algunas ecuaciones matemáticas. No estoy seguro de lo que Rin estaba haciendo. Ella es muy popular, es probable que aya estado con una de sus amigas del club de voleibol o algo así.

Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, y yo oía golpear la lluvia en contra de la ventanas-como alguien que golpeaba los dedos contra el cristal. Tap tap tap.

Jaja, no te preocupes por mí.

Sólo estoy tratando de crear cierta atmósfera.

La biblioteca estaba más llena que de costumbre debido a la lluvia (que lucia como un lugar abandonado por lo general, por mis compañeros que evitan los libros como si fueran la peste), pero Miku y yo nos sentamos en una mesa bastante apartada y alejada del resto .

Miku golpeaba su pluma contra la mesa inconcientemente siguiendo el mismo ritmo de la lluvia afuera ,miraba los problemas de matemáticas con el ceño fruncido ...

Y entonces ella dijo ...

No estoy seguro de lo que dijo.

Probablemente no era tan importante.

...

Después de un momento dijo algo mucho más "extraño"que nunca podría haber previsto.

"Len" Miku hablo"Len-que crees que soy rara?"

Y yo dije: "No-Por supuesto que no" -, aunque, con toda honestidad, probablemente me hubiera burlado de ella diciendo "sí, porque lees todos esos libros de romance tan entupidos ", pero eso no importa.

Los ojos de miku estaban entristecidos, y no había atado su cabello ese día (ella dijo que se despertó demasiado tarde), se veía muy bonita... ...

Miku siempre se ve bastante bien.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su sonrisa, y ella estaba nerviosa ...

No podía concentrarse, y dejo caer la pluma sobre el escritorio,

"neru dijo que yo era rara ..."

Miku dijo de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándome con preocupación.

"Y le pregunté por qué ", dijo Miku "Me dijo que era porque ... Porque no tengo novio"

Me reí y le dije que estaba bien, sólo tenía catorce años, y ella no necesita un novio ,era demasiado buena para todos los demás chicos de todos modos.

Miku asintió con la cabeza, riéndose un poco, y entonces los dos estábamos riendo, en realidad no era tan gracioso.

Y entonces Miku dijo, "Len ... Si eso es cierto ..¿por qué no lo intentamos?"

La voz de Miku sonaba nerviosa otra vez, no estaba feliz como antes y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando, así que le pregunté.

La cara de Miku estaba completamente enrojecida, pero su voz se escuchaba segura cuando dijo, "Y tú eres el único chico con el que me siento cómoda ... no puedo hablar con cualquiera de los demás ... ¿por qué no lo hacemos ... "

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos ...?" Aun no había entendido

Respuesta de Miku fue uno que se quedará conmigo para siempre.

"Besarnos…"

Estoy seguro de que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, incluso le pregunté a Miku si era una broma (era mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué iba a querer darme un beso?), Pero parecía decirlo con seriedad.

"Nunca he besado a nadie antes ... quiero saber como es ..."

Miku y realmente era ... tan dulce e inocente ... ...

Creo que mi corazón dio un vuelco allí.

Ella era mi amiga de la infancia.

Mi mejor amiga.

Yo podría besarla...?

Tan extraño ...

Pero yo nunca había besado a nadie antes tampoco, y debo admitir que tenía curiosidad por saberlo también.

Mis posibilidades de besar a otras chicas de mi clase eran casi nulas. Yo no le gustaba mucho a cualquiera de las otras chicas.

No estoy muy seguro de lo que estaba pensado , pero yo sabía que Miku era hermosa, y a todos los demás chicos les gustaba , al mismo tiempo yo nunca la había mirado de esa manera, no perdería nada con intentar ... ...

Habría sido lo normal , ¿verdad ...?

Así que me tome la mano de Miku , (sus uñas estaban pintadas de color turquesa. Otro detalle sin sentido) y la mire a los ojos.

No se que es lo que yo estaba esperando ver ...

Y yo dije: "Nunca he besado a nadie."

Miku respondió casi conteniendo el aliento, "vamos a intentarlo, entonces ...?"

Creo que Miku esperaba más una "romántica" respuesta que un tartamudeando "o-bien ...", pero toda la situación era bastante infantil sin romanticismo de todos modos (muy diferente a la de esos libros que Miku ama, estoy seguro.

Yo probablemente fui una decepción como su 'primer beso'..

Urgh.

Ahora me siento un poco avergonzado).

Apreté los labios lentamente, con torpeza con los de ella y nuestra nariz chocó contra la otra, y no era realmente agradable.

No sabía a nada, de verdad.

Y sí ...

No fue nada romántico.

Lo menos que podía haber hecho era tomar una pastilla de menta antes de besarla.

Si que había destruido la perspectiva romántica de Miku

Recuerdo que me senté allí tontamente, como una marioneta, mis labios apretados contra los de Miku, esperando a que algo sucediera. Esperando ...

No se.

No sé lo que esperaba.

así pasó.

Creo que el besar a Miku fue el detonante que derribo todas las fichas de dominó.

De hecho, estoy seguro de ello.

Porque mientras estaba sentado allí, con mis labios contra mi mejor amiga, inhalando el olor de su perfume, mi mente empezó a divagar ...

Y me puse a pensar de Rin.

Pensé en besarla.

Pensé en recorrer mis manos por su cabello rubio, y suavemente deshacer su cinta blanca que tanto amo, acariciar su piel y besar su sonrisa...

Alli...

Sentí que algo comenzaba a moverse en mi pecho.

... no sólo el pecho.

Y usted sabe a dónde va esto ¿no?

bien..

Así que ...

Ahaha ...

Me siento como una vergüenza de catorce años jaja. Estoy ruborizado?

vaya, que esto es humillante ... ahahahaha ...

Y sí ...

Ese fue mi primer beso.

No fue sorprendente, o fuera de este mundo

Me aparté de Miku lentamente, moviéndome como un robot y Miku se echó hacia atrás, también,apretando la punta de sus dedos contra sus labios.

Los dos estábamos sin palabras.

Entonces, Miku sonrió y dijo en un tono extrañamente formal-"gracias por esa experiencia."

Yo todavía estaba temblando por la memoria de Rin que seguía inquietándome en el interior de mi mente.

Despues de un momento me anime a preguntarle.

"¿Te gustó?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien", dije. "Porque a mi tampoco"

"Tu me gustas", le dije. "Pero no así."

Miku asintió con la cabeza, y luego sonrió. "También me gustas ..pero no así."

Después de eso volvimos a las banalidades de nuestros deberes…Después de todo las ecuaciones fueron fáciles ….Los sentimientos son lo que siempre a sido un poco más difícil para nosotros.

La imagen que mi mente produjo mientras estaba sentado allí, besando a Miku se quedara conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

Yo no estaba seguro antes, pero después de hablar esto con usted ...

El beso torpe con Miku fue cuando "todo comenzó", y es la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Ese fue el día en que me di cuenta de que me enamore de mi hermana gemela….

Fue maravilloso y al mismo tiempo ...terriblemente mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no es mucha molestia dejen sus reviews <strong>

**me animaran a seguir y me aburrire de esto tan rapido jajaja aunque sea un reverendo asco escribiendo.**

**GRaSias por Leer..  
><strong>


End file.
